Broken Promises
by WalkingLoser
Summary: When Beth ends up pregnant her and Daryl's relationship becomes beyond strained. Beth is scared but at the same time she's happy because it's theirs, and no one is going to take that away from her. Rewrite of "A Good Mama" but kind of darker and angsty. Bethyl with some Maggie on the side.
1. Prologue

_A/N: So this is a rewrite of an oldie of mine called 'A good mama' which is a bethyl. This is going to be a ton different than the original, more sad I suppose. Obviously AU from the original plot line. Please excuse any errors, I try to catch what I can but I am bound to miss something. [I also really hate the formatting on here, I have it set up a certain way and then bam! It's ruined. Now we have to try to get it the way I like.] This is just a prologue, so it's somewhat short, there will be no kinds of anything explicit in here. This story is about Daryl and Beth building a bond over an unexpected [though should be expected] pregnancy, and the journey of understanding one another over the months. This will jump around as it may go by months, occasionally if I even remember I'll post mini stories in between. There will however been cannon events included, and then it will obviously diverge from cannon. It's been a while since I've done a chapter story for this account so I thought I would give it another go. So again sorry if this looks short, I'm used to having a certain format set up that just doesn't work on here I guess.  
_

 _Warnings: ooc(ish), language, blood and mentions of bad situations (you'll see them further on)_

* * *

 _Ain't it fun?_

She laughed at the stupidity of it all, what did she expect? They weren't kids in love, they weren't husband and wife, they were nothing. In fact, to make it more clear she was nothing. Nothing at all to him, that's why he always left when they were done. With his back to her as he dressed, shame radiating off of him. Yet she couldn't figure out why she kept saying yes to him, why she always accepted his actions. She felt nothing afterwards, she only felt empty and desolate. _Is this what love feels like? This terrible, awful, soul crushing feeling?_ She sighed and sat up keeping the sheets close to her body, he was gone as she had expected. He probably went off to go hunt something for them to eat and so he could get away from her.

"What are we even doin' Daryl?" She asked herself quietly, she knew her daddy wouldn't approve of her choices. She knew Maggie would be upset about the whole situation, but she couldn't bring herself to feel any sort of shame about it. They were only human, and they had needs that they fulfilled through one another. It doesn't matter to her what daddy or Maggie would think, because even though it hurts her every time they go through this cycle she's okay with it. At least that's what she tells herself every time it happens. She knows in her heart they could never be anything more than what they were, which was nothing. Nothing but friends, if she could even call them that. "He would probably say something like.." She does her best imitation of Daryl, which isn't particularly any good. If anything she sounds nothing like him."Girl, we ain't nothin'! Don't go tellin' your friends we're somethin'! You're just 'nother notch in my bed! We ain't in love Beth Greene!" Beth laughed more and got out of the bed she'd called her own that night.

She dressed quickly and sat back down, she knew her assumptions about him were wrong. He wouldn't say something as harsh as that, but in the small moments of just her it was always what her heart screamed about him. _Useless! Good for nothing tail chaser!_ She brought her knees to her chest and bit her lip, it was time to face the facts. It was time for her to realize she should finally listen to her heart and stop letting her brain get clouded by lust. Beth knew the first time it happened she shouldn't have expected anything great like love to come from it. Instead the cycle is just nonstop hurt for her, she wonders how he feels when he leaves. Besides the obvious shame, she wonders if he feels torn about what they've done. If he feels angry because she keeps saying yes to him, keeps accepting him into her arms every night he comes to her. Or if maybe he feels empty and desolate too, because this was never supposed to happen between them.

Beth curled up in the blankets and closed her eyes, she didn't feel like being awake anymore. She just wanted to sleep and forget this, but it's not that easy. She rolled over and stared blankly at the wall, wondering why he was always much more active at night than at day. She sat up again and rested her elbow against her knee, she shouldn't be letting her guard down like this but she's so caught up in this. She looked down at the sheets and sighed, this was so complicated. _Why am I even doing this? Why am I okay with it?_ She rubbed her eyes with a groan and pouted, seems like tonight all she would be getting done would be thinking about this whole mess they were in. Or more like the mess she was in as it's her fault this all started, if she wouldn't have jumped him like she did they would be fine. _This isn't what I wanted._


	2. I could be

_Heyo, so I can't say this chapter is perfect. Trust me it's far from it, but it's what I've managed to get typed out over the past couple of, what has it been days? Anyways this isn't really what I would consider something I really like but hey I'm posting it anyways. My errors are my own as I don't have anyone that I would really ask to check for me ^^; it takes a bit to even get myself to post the things I write because I end up hating all of them. Sorry mini rant there, anyways here we are chapter one! Ooc since I've not watched since the season five mid season finale. Anyways I am sorry for the set up again, I'm so used to the set up I have when I'm writing it that this looks so foreign (not really the word I want but...) so if you like it I'd appreciate knowing? Now time to work on my other things! I've gotten back into some other fandoms here recently and I have about over thirty plus writings of my all time otp alone not finished. I get tons of ideas and never finish like with this account! One Drink for example! Or Baby! I could go on but eh, I don't feel like it~ enjoy? I hope at least?_

 _Warnings: Ooc, language and I think that's it to be honest._

* * *

 _Days, maybe even weeks. I can't tell._

Beth stares at the dirty water in the tub and gags, the thought that she was the one who made it _that_ dirty makes her feel sick. She's seen a lot worse than this, but it's upsetting her stomach. She doesn't even want to reach into the water to pull the plug and drain it but she knows she has to. Beth closed her eyes and reached in to quickly drain the tub so Daryl wouldn't get mad at her about it later. Then again it's Daryl, he practically lives in dirt so something like that wouldn't bother him. She dried off her hands and frowned, she hadn't seen Daryl all morning. She sighed and ran a hand through her freshly washed hair, she stopped moving when a wave of pain in her lower abdomen hits her. Beth doubled over and grabbed onto the sink, her grip on the sink so hard her knuckles turned white.

Then it hits her, she's late. Her _period_ hasn't came this month, but then again she has been very stressed lately. What with between being on the run from the dead and sleeping with a man who doesn't love her and all. Then the last part dawns on her. She's been having sex with Daryl without condoms, because she was on the pill. Wasn't she? Hadn't she been taking it? Then again when they did happen find them they were few and far in between, but she didn't really care about it at the moment. What she did care about was his reaction, his words, and his choice. She sighed and sat on the edge of the tub and hid her face in her palms.

"He's going to be so angry when he finds out." She said quietly and bit her lip, she didn't really _have_ to tell him if she did happen to actually be pregnant. At least not until she started showing that is, then she'll have to spill the beans but for now she won't have to tell him. "He would probably be angry if he finds out that way though..." Beth groaned and threw her hands into the air. "Why does this have to happen now? Why can't this happen to someone else? Why does it have to be us?"

She stood up slowly and walked out of the bathroom, when she was a lot younger she had always wanted kids. She wanted to have at least four kids, two boys and two girls, a loving husband, have her own band, and a nice decent house. Beth stopped and looked at the pictures on the walls, she had always wanted what her daddy and mama had. A love like that, a person she could go to for anything and they wouldn't turn her away. She gently reached out and grabbed one of the photos off the wall, a smiling couple stared back at her. His hand rested on her stomach as his face shone bright with joy. She had her hand over his as she held up a sign with her free hand that read, _Newson on the way!_ looking as bright and happy as her husband. Beth wonders to herself if she and Daryl could be like that someday, if they could touch each other without the cover of darkness.

Beth set the picture down and quietly walked towards the kitchen, they had been staying in a relatively small house. Daryl had said they had found it during a run before the fall and after the moonshine shack incident she was a little nervous about what this one would be like. Once they got there though Beth realized it was actually a decent place to stay, minor damage and very comfortable furniture. She had memorized the floor plan the first night in case something happened and they needed to hide or make a run for it. It wasn't that hard, the place was only one story and at most had two bedrooms. Daryl had argued with her about her taking the master bedroom for a full thirty minuets before he just gave up and said he didn't care and was going to sleep on the couch. That night had ended up with them sharing the bed for a bit and then Beth falling asleep in the room by herself, she woke to find him in the other bedroom.

She shook her head and walked into the kitchen to get herself something to eat, at most one of the packs of crackers they had stocked up on. She silently hoped that if she were actually pregnant she wouldn't show, and no one would ever know about it until it happened. Maybe then she could play dumb and act like she didn't know, but then again she never really believed those stories. The thought seemed extremely intimidating and scary as any walker, or the Governor if he were still alive. Beth grabbed a pack of the crackers and opened them, eating a few while she waited for Daryl to return.

"Alright Beth, it's time to come to a decision. Tell him now and give him time to accept it or wait until I begin to show. That is if I'm pregnant, and how am I even going to get my hands on a pregnancy test? Ugh! When we go on runs he practically never lets me out of his sight, so I won't even get a chance to get my hands on one!" Beth said in a hushed tone and groaned loudly. This wasn't worth the stress, she would just have to deal with it. The right thing to do would be to tell him to his face and give him time to accept it. Bring him face to face with the possibility, see if he could get his hands on one for her. "I can't back down from this now, I've got to tell him. Even if it makes him angry he has the right to know what's going on."

She waited for Daryl to return from his hunting nervously, each minute terrified her worse than the minute before. When he finally walked through the back door with squirrels in hand, Beth thought her heart was either going to stop beating or escape the confines of her chest completely. She had to approach this situation carefully, Daryl was like a wild animal and could run at any moment. He set the squirrels down on the kitchen table and looked at her before he shut the back door.

"Glad to see you back in one piece." Beth said jokingly with a small grin on her face. Daryl only grunted in response, causing Beth to loose her nerve a bit. She exhaled slowly and looked away from him, it's now or never. "Daryl, we need to talk."

"'Bout what?" Daryl said and glanced back at the door, his whole body was already tense and he seemed to already be plotting his escape from her.

"Daryl I-" She stopped her own sentence and sighed. "Daryl, I haven't got my period yet." She could barely hear herself speak, if she hadn't seen his face she wouldn't have thought she spoke at all. Daryl kept silent for a few minutes as he selected his next words carefully. He opened his mouth to speak the promptly close it before he could even say anything she stopped him. "I'm not sayin' I'm pregnant Daryl but I could be. We need to find out as soon as we can Daryl, I don't want to be waitin' forever. I mean I know that I'll know for sure when it's been a little while, but that isn't the point. The point is that I could be pregnant. I know this probably ain't somethin' you want to hear right now and I'm sorry."

"I thought you said you were on the pill." He finally spoke refusing to meet her eyes as he tapped his fingers on the table. He switched from that to biting his thumb to keep his mouth shut.

"Daryl those were few and far in between, I guess I ran out and just forgot." Beth responded with a shrug and a long sigh.

"How do you just forget to take somethin' that prevents this shit!?" Daryl raised his voice at her slightly, once again starting to tap his fingers on the table. The truth is he's afraid, hell he hasn't _ever_ thought about being a father. He's too afraid he'd be like his old man or like Merele, and this certainly isn't a world that he _wants_ to bring a baby into. He knows it could work but it's too risky, and he doesn't want to loose anymore of his family to any walkers or to any people like the Governor. Hell, there's days that he is afraid of himself he isn't even sure if he can protect Beth anymore but he sure as hell is going to try his damnedest.

"Daryl please, I'm not even sure if I'm pregnant or not." Beth said quietly feeling much like a small child who was being scolded for taking a cookie, rather than twenty-two year old woman who had survived the apocalypse. "I know you're angry and I understand." She looked at him with a mix of sadness and fear, if Daryl left what would she even do without him? She wasn't exactly sure what she could really do, no one had ever given her the chance to try. She was just Beth the babysitter, or it was Beth the singer, not Beth the badass. Certainly not Daryl's girlfriend or wife, certainly not anyone's girlfriend or wife. Her track record in that whole area hasn't been that good anyways, all her boyfriends have ended up dead. Truth be told loosing them wasn't _that_ painful, but loosing Daryl would be. She knew that for a fact.

Daryl shook his head and walked to the door again, this wasn't something he was ready to deal with. Not here, not now and certainly not yet. "Be back." He grunted and opened the door storming out into the afternoon. Beth walked to the window and watched him go with a frown, she knew he would run at first. She had expected it honestly, maybe if their world were different when she had told him Daryl would have showered her with love. He'd be radiating happiness and pride, instead of fear and anger. She shut the back door and went to start preparing the squirrels he had gotten for them to eat with a sigh. _I should be more afraid of this than I am, but I can't find it in me to be afraid._


End file.
